


I could leave you a key

by lost_ballads



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Did I already say Fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Mush with a dash of humor, M/M, Married Life, a bit sappy but who cares, they're married lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_ballads/pseuds/lost_ballads
Summary: “Aren’t you forgetting something, hey”Brett stopped dead in his tracks and battled with himself before he gave in, and walked back to Eddy.My boss can murder my ass for all I care.Wherein Brett is running late for work, and Eddy, a good husband that he is, tends his needs.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	I could leave you a key

The sun’s warm rays seeped through the curtains and created shadows on the two figures lying on the bed.

Legs tangled under white sheets.  
Brett’s newly bought cinnamon and vanilla air freshener wafting in the air.  
The low hum of the air conditioner providing a comfortable white noise.

Everything feels like it came straight out of a cheesy romance movie.

Eddy thought to himself, "_This is perfect._"

The man couldn’t help but stare at his husband’s sleeping face, looking calm and serene as ever, as his fingers ghosted over his features. Brett’s soft snores are almost enough to lull Eddy back to sleep.

_Almost_.

If it wasn’t for Vivaldi’s Summer blasting in the background at high volume which is apparently, Brett’s alarm.

"Wake up Brett", Eddy said as he tried nudging the latter awake for the nth time. "you’re gonna be late again for work."

Brett just purred and snuggled even closer to Eddy’s chest and even had the audacity to wrap his free arm over the man’s waist.

"ungh, five more minutes"

_So, cute_ , Eddy thought as he fought the urge to boop Brett's nose.

"Babe, that’s the sixth snooze"

"Make it seven then"

Eddy let out a defeated sigh as he snoozed the alarm. _I swear to the violin gods, I’m so close to hating Vivaldi._

It’s usually like this: Brett sets his alarm - promises his husband that he’ll get up on the first ring - obviously that was a _fucking_ lie - Eddy snoozes the alarm until he, himself, is fully awake while Brett is still sleeping like a goddamn rock. To be fair, there are rare occasions that Brett does stick to his word but didn’t I say “usually”? poor Eddy, I know.

"It’s already 7:30, by the way", Eddy said as he held the shorter man closer and sniffed the faint scent of mint in his hair.

"No shit", Brett murmured as he blindly searched with his hand for his phone on the headboard. When he found it, he cracked an eye open to see if Eddy wasn’t messing with him. In his defense, Eddy did once wake him up saying it's already 8 am when it was just 30 minutes past 6, _Brett had trust issues ever since_.

Well, in this case, he wasn’t.

Eddy was so close to falling back asleep but before he knows it, he was already sent tumbling off the bed by a suddenly-very-awake Brett who’s currently muttering a string of holy shits and other profanities that can make daddy satan proud as he made a beeline to the bathroom.

“Ow—”, Eddy seethed through his teeth as he sat on his bum on the cold floor, “—what the fuck was that for”, _My poor juicy ass._

Brett was so close to the bathroom door before he went back and left a chaste kiss on Eddy’s forehead, y’know, to compensate.

“Sorry”, he said sheepishly and sprinted back to the bathroom. The sound of the shower and some frantic shuffling was heard immediately then followed by an “ _ah fuck, too cold_ ” then an “ _ah fuck, nah, too hot_ ”.

Eddy sat there stunned for a good 5 seconds before he snapped out of it and stood up because we can’t blame him though, things sure did escalate quickly. _Are cheesy romance movies supposed to go like this?_ I don't know.

“How am I married with this guy…”, the taller groaned quietly as he made way to their closet to choose clothes for Brett to wear to work, he then placed it on the bed with his husband’s glasses just above it. Wiped clean and all.

Feeling satisfied with his deed, he went down to make breakfast, and this time, he’s going to make sure that the fire extinguisher is nearby.

(The last time Eddy tried to cook, he almost burned the house down, and well—that’s for another story)

* * *

Eddy was halfway done with his lightly burned toast when Brett finally came down with his hair still damp and sticking out _everywhere._ Plus, his tie also looks like it’s done by a child. In simpler words and Eddy language, he looked like shit.

The taller was about to say something but Brett beat him to it.

“I know I look like absolute crap and I’m so sorry for pushing you off the bed”

“I was gonna say that your fly is open”

Brett’s eyes widened at this. He checked his pants, muttered an _“oopsie”_ , and zipped it before finally sitting down on his side of the table where a plate of eggs and toast (which surprisingly looks edible) and a mug of coffee was placed. The eggs even have a smiley face drawn with ketchup on them. Well, it seemed like a smiley face.

“Was that my underwear?”, Eddy asked as he sipped his coffee because as far as he knows, he’s the only one who owns a red brief in this household. _Not that he minds though_.

“… ‘m not sure, ‘m rushing”, Brett replied with his mouth full of toast. _Ugh_ , _I feel like I’m chewing cardboard._ He then took a sip of his coffee to help him swallow it. _Oh, thank god, at least the coffee tastes fine._

Eddy eyed him warily before he stood up and went to get some wax to fix his husband’s hair while he scarfed his breakfast.

“Oh, by the way, I already placed your suitcase by the door”, Eddy said as he started styling the man’s hair. Not to brag, but hairstyling is one of his expertise aside from violin playing. He has always been the one who’s creative with hairstyles between the two of them.

He only received a hum of approval from Brett as he downed his coffee.

Brett might not show it, but he’s so thankful right now for having Eddy Chen in his life that he could diss Paganini in his grave.

* * *

After a last-minute trip to the bathroom and Eddy fixing his wonky tie,

> _“bro, c’mere, your tie looks gay”_
> 
> _“shut up and don’t call me ‘bro’, we’re married for fuck’s sake”_

Brett looks dashing and was finally ready to leave.

“Shit, shit, shit, my boss is gonna kill me”, Brett muttered as he frantically put on his shoes by the porch, suitcase ready.

Eddy watched him fondly by the door. He found Brett’s panicking cute and funny, not that he’s being an insensitive ass, it’s just…it’s Brett and he loves everything that he does. Even though he makes a fool out of himself sometimes.

Brett was about to bolt off to his car after a curt _“Bye honey”_ when Eddy called out back to him.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, hey”

Brett stopped dead in his tracks and battled with himself before he gave in, and walked back to Eddy. _My boss can murder my ass for all I care._

He grabbed the taller man’s face and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, and as if on automatic, Eddy’s arms snaked around his waist. _Oh, sooooo worth it_.

When they parted, Eddy was red in the face and up to the tip of his ears.

“I-I meant this, but thanks”, Eddy said with a clear of his throat and shoved the car keys in Brett’s hand.

“Oh.”, now it was Brett’s turn to go red, “haha, whoopsie”

_Well, no fucking regrets._

Brett pecked Eddy’s cheek and with one last sheepish _“Bye honey”_ , he sprinted to his car and drove off, honking three times for “I love you”.

 _What a fucking cheeseball_ , Eddy thought as he shook his head.

Three years of marriage and Brett Yang still never ceases to amaze him.

Eddy went back inside and began cleaning up before he leaves for the orchestra.

“Fucking dumbass”, Eddy huffed as he washed their dishes. _I was literally holding the keys in his line of sight and he even wears glasses._

“A fucking,”, as he picked up some things that fell from Brett’s panicking, “colossal dumbass”. _The neighbors obviously saw that, especially our nosy neighbor Sonia who’s probably gonna make us the talk of the town. What a bitch._

When Eddy went up to their room to clean up the mess, he once again, resumed his cursing.

“What an idiot”, Eddy muttered as he picked up Brett’s pajamas that littered the bathroom floor. _The basket is literally right there, what the fuck._

“My”, he threw the pajamas in the laundry basket with a thud.

“fucking”, as he arranged their bed.

“ _idiot_ ”, he whispered the last line, when he noticed that Brett left him a post-it note by the lamp.

**“Movie night later? u pick** **😉** **”**

And as if he was in some cheesy-ass Chinese drama, he flopped on the bed and flailed around in uncontrollable giggles. All spite from Brett, gone.

_Fuck, I’m simping for one Brett Yang._

* * *

**BONUS 👀**

“BRETT YANG!”

His boss’ voice boomed as he made his way to approach Brett’s office.

Brett gulped as he stood up when his office door flew wide open revealing his boss, all clad in black.

“Good morning, Mr. Wenuhin”

The man called Mr. Wenuhin, who oddly looks a lot like Brett’s husband, took long strides towards the shorter man.

“This is the third time you came in late this week”, he said as he towered over Brett who looked like he was gonna run away any second.

“Fourth actually”, Brett squeaked which he regretted immediately because his boss now looks like he’s gonna combust.

“YOU DARE TALKBACK—”, as he pointed an accusing finger right at Brett’s face, “—TO MY FACE”, as he pointed it back to himself.

Sometimes he just forgets how temperamental his boss can get.

“I-I’m so sorry sir, I apologize. I assure you that this will be the last time” _and please don’t hurt me._

Mr. Wenuhin huffed and glared down on him hard. Even though Brett has a hard time coming early to work, he can’t deny that he is one of his most hardworking employees. Plus, his hair looks extra good today. _Whoever did Brett Yang’s hair today have taste_ , he thought.

“Come to work tomorrow at 8 am sharp and if ever you arrive just a _minute_ past 8—”, Mr. Wenuhin leaned closer to intimidate Brett more than he already is, “—I’m cutting 20% off your salary for three months”.

With a last hard poke on Brett’s chest, Mr. Wenuhin left the office, making sure the door closed with a loud bang like a drama queen that he is.

Brett let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. _Ugh, me and my stupid mouth._

He opened his phone to check the time, _8:15 am_.

“I’m not even _that_ late, tsk, what a stuck-up prick”, then his eyes lingered on his wallpaper, a picture of Eddy smiling. The memories of this morning suddenly flooded his head.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

_I’m changing my alarm to the viola from now on, I guess._

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off this prompt I got from a prompt generator:  
> 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading it because ngl, this was so fun to write hehe.  
> 
> 
> [the title is a lyric from the song "Sweet to Me" by Summer Salt, y'all should check it out]


End file.
